


the things we are

by ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner/pseuds/ThatPawnbrokersShopAroundTheCorner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Hannibal thinks he's created a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the things we are

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the 'Snapshots' series: a collection/ corpus of connected to each other but not always chronologically ordered drabbles dealing with Hannibal and Will, their fall and what happened before, after and during it. Spoilers for 'The Wrath of the Lamb', episode 3x13.

* * *

 

Sometimes Hannibal thinks he's created a monster. Will kills as he feels: ruthlessly and beautifully, his blue eyes lighting up with fervour as he lets the experience roll over him, consume him.

Every kill together since the Dragon has become more glorious in its intimacy, more splendid in the way it allows Will and Hannibal to communicate without words. It's not just killing, Hannibal thinks, but love-making in its purest form: when they kill, they see each other, know each other like no one else has even known or seen them before.

And Will – lovely, precious Will, no longer held back by any doubts – is as much Hannibal's as Hannibal is Will's. 

It was worth it, to push him, to encourage him, to guide him. In the end, Hannibal crafted a being that is more than a man, more than a God.

But then Hannibal remembers that he didn't create Will. He merely stirred the beast lurking inside, gave it the incentive to awaken and conquer the world. He was nothing but the catalyst that led to Will's Becoming.

It doesn't matter that Will only kills those he feels deserve it. It doesn't matter that he doesn't entirely cater to the impulse to strangle everyone who's rude and aggravating. 

Even Hannibal doesn't do that – can't afford to anymore, not since they've become a highly publicised murder couple. They're both feared now and even the sight of their shadows triggers those on the wrong side of the law, of morality, to flee for the border.

He smirks at the thought, pressing closer to Will as he mouths kisses against the nape of the man's neck. Tender now, showing none of the aggression that he gave their victim last night.

Will deserves nothing but his love.

Will groans in his sleep, but doesn't push Hannibal away, merely moving closer as if he's consciously allowing Hannibal to touch him even more. He's warm, naked, and Hannibal wonders if he's asleep.

He smiles further, deciding it's time to test out that theory.

***

Follow us on [tumblr](http://themongoosedance.tumblr.com/) :)

 


End file.
